OH SHT! RYURAS GONNA KILL US-WAIT IS THAT MY DAD!
by inukaglove4ever
Summary: Just your average day fighting war god demon's when suddenly inuyasha's demonic side come's out and wait the only one he want's to kill is ryura? R&R! Oh and also please review DatCewlYaoiFangirl she is sorta new and just help her out k? thx ppl!


( I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns him and all the other characters but i wish i owned them XD)

( Hey ppl remember the movie 4 and the four war gods? well this is gonna be like that only- Oh crap i almost gave it away oh well you'll just have to wait and see)

" GAHHH!" Whimpered kagome as she was thrown into the logs at the village on hourai island while trying to escape with the kids.

" KAGOME!" Shouted shippo as she was launched into the hut. Inuyasha was not there to help her seeing as he was busy with the repleca repleca kikyo and couldn't save her. ( *Gagging sounds* kikyo * Shivers*)

"Foolish girl you thought that you could build a raft and get off this island FOOL! these hanyou's bare our mark it means they cannot leave even if they tried!" Said ryura cruelly to our favorite miko, as he put his foot on her back making her scream in pain. Somehow our favorite character had heard her scream and rushed to help his koishii. ( Or soon to be koishii.)

" Get you're FILTHY hands off of her now!" Yelled inuyasha as he was overcome with rage from deep withing his soul, and for a moment his eye's flashed red.

**_' Mate hurt! help mate! save mate! Let me out foolish idiot let me save mate NOW!'_ Yelled some voice from inside inuyasha's head.**

_' Look i KNOW that you want to save her so do i but if i let you out then you might have your instinct set on bloodlust instead of protecting kagome_ _alright_.'Thought inuyasha as he tried to reason with his inner demon but said demon would not give in.

_**' Mate hurt! promise not to kill... save mate hold mate stop mate's pain.' **_**Said the inner demon as he tried to force his way out to save his intended from such a vile demon that dared to hurt his love.**

_' Aright fine but if you even try to kill anyone besides ryura then you're going back in!' _Thought inuyasha to his demonic side.

**' This is going to be fun tearing apart a demon and getting to cuddle with my mate!' ** inuyasha's demon thought as he started to come out scaring the children.

" Huh how can he be changing he's not mortally wounded..." Said a confused kagome as inuyasha gone demon started to attack ryura.

" This is for even touching my mate!" Yelled a lower more throaty more dangerous inuyasha.

( Fight Scene! Lol ;) XD)

Now that ryura was taken care of in a little less than a half an hour his subject attention was on his mate kagome.

" Uhh what are you doing inuyasha?" Asked kagome as he slowly stalked toward her.

" Oh you know just trying to spend some time with my mate." Said the dangerous version of inuyasha.

And the children were like 0.0 'cause they knew what he meant.

" Um what does that even mean?" Asked kagome.

" Miss Kagome he mean's his true love or his koishii." Said Asagi and Dai.

" What?! how am I his supposed mate?!" Asked/Yelled kagome.

" Well it's quite simple actually." Stated Dai.

" Yes dai's right if I am correct he is a half dog demon and dog demon's are naturally drawn to their mate by scent, appearance, and their heart plus how much kindness they have. So it is only natural that you are his mate." Explained Asagi.

Now inuyasha or rather demon inuyasha had come over to kagome and started to nuzzle her neck, This of course made kagome blush the same shade of inuyasha's Haiori. That made demon inuyasha smirk.

" Inuyasha what are you doing we need to find sango and miroku." Stated kagome.

" Oh come on mate they can take care of themselves now don't you wanna go somewhere oh I don't know maybe a little more private without other eye's watching us?" Inquired demon gone half-demon inuyasha.

This statement made poor kagome turn a brand new shade of red that is named 'ForeRed Me Not.'. ( A/N: Made that one up myself! took a little while to come up with.)

" Forget that! We need to find sango and miroku NOW and if you're not coming then I'll go myself!" Yelled kagome as she stalked away.

* * *

" Come on miroku we need to find kagome and inuyasha." Said sango as she was just interrupted by a rather loud howl by a dog demon in a way yelling at their mate.

" Um sango what was that?" Asked miroku.

" That was the angry call of a dog demon towards their mate." Explained sango.

" Forget that! We need to find sango and miroku NOW and if you're not coming then I'll go myself!" Yelled kagome from a distance.

" Well it seems that Lady Kagome has found us rather us finding her." Joked miroku.

This of course earning him a whack from sango as he groped her yet again.

" Miroku be serious! Kagome is arguing with someone and it could be inuyasha now if he has gone full demon then she could be in danger what if he was the dog demon we heard earlier? If he howled like that then they were probably having a argument! Let's go and fond out!" Yelled sango.


End file.
